


Wild Horses

by Jrade



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Excessive use of berries as a flirtation weapon, F/F, Fluff, Horses, Humour, Missions Gone Wrong, Prompt Fill, Reaper likes horses, Semi-established relationship, Sombra likes Widowmaker, Teasing, Widowmaker likes horses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrade/pseuds/Jrade
Summary: It wasn't the most normal mission to start with: the regular Talon Trio, joined by an insistent Junkrat and Roadhog, breaking into a place that was developing experimental steroids for horses.When the horses break out, though? Well, then things take a turn for the somewhat ridiculous. While the others scurry around and try to clean up their mess, Sombra finds Widowmaker at the top of a small hill, and provides some stolen strawberries and a little company as well. Sometimes it's fun to just watch things play out - but sometimes, you have to get involved.





	Wild Horses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSoundOfThunderstorms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoundOfThunderstorms/gifts), [Madame_Kiksters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Kiksters/gifts), [Dliessmgg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dliessmgg/gifts), [app_jelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/app_jelly/gifts).



> "alright so @everyone apparently the next prompt is magnificent horses feeding on grass" That is the prompt that inspired this work! We've started doing recurring prompts on the discord and I honestly don't know how to best upload/arrange those, so suggestions would be appreciated, thank you! :)
> 
> This can be considered a followup to [One Night on the Job,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965236) which is another Spiderbyte story I did (this one would come after ONotJ, of course). I plan on doing more stories there actually and putting them together as a series or something (but I'm lazy so I haven't done it yet, heh).
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

 

 

 

Widowmaker sat back against the low, concrete wall with a soft sigh and a softer smile. The sun was out and shining brightly, and the mission had been an entirely successful total  _ catastrophe _ . It was a beautiful day.

“Hey.” Something tapped the assassin on the shoulder, but she didn’t look up - she recognized Sombra’s voice and felt no need to divert her attention. “I got some strawberries. Want some?”

_ “Merci beacoup,” _ Widowmaker murmured as she reached up blindly, curling her delicate fingers around the rim of the small basket that Sombra rested on her shoulder and plucking up a ripe strawberry between her fingertips. “I suppose you will want us to feed them to each other? Some pointlessly romantic gesture like that?”

Sombra snickered, sliding down the wall to sit next to Widowmaker and set the basket of berries down in her lap. “I mean, gee, I was just gonna eat ‘em - but if you  _ insist _ ,  _ cariño!” _

That  _ did _ draw Widowmaker’s eyes away. They flicked irritatedly over to Sombra’s wide smirk, and then rolled as Widowmaker sighed through a grin of her own. She caught Sombra’s gaze and held it as she teasingly ran the tip of her tongue over the point of the strawberry, and delighted in the look of painful desire in those purple eyes.

“Y-you think I’m that easy to torment?” Sombra forced a chuckle, shaking her head.

_ “Oui,” _ Widowmaker murmured, not taking her eyes away from Sombra’s as she gently kissed the strawberry, _ “je pense que tu es si facile de tourmenter.” _

Sombra swallowed heavily. Widowmaker knew how French affected her. If she was going to cheat, then Sombra could do the same - she laid back away from the blue frenchwoman, tugging the bottom of her shirt up a little to expose her belly to the shining sun. “Ah yeah, whatever - I’m just gonna sunbathe over here a little. Get my skin all nice and  _ warm _ in the sun _ …” _

She let her eyes slide closed and grinned at the tiny noise of a frustrated spider. The game hadn’t changed so much as it had  _ expanded _ . They still teased each other about the same stuff, they’d just added a new slew of things to their lists: Sombra now knew about the spot at the base of Widowmaker’s skull which would make all the hairs on her arms stand up on end. Widowmaker knew that Sombra’s knees were ticklish.

It was fun to toss things back and forth like this.

Sombra plucked a strawberry out of the basket and dangled it between her fingertips by the leaves, trailing it up beside her bellybutton. She grinned as she could practically  _ hear _ Widowmaker trying to ignore her, could feel her golden eyes on her skin even warmer than the sun.

It was just too juicy. She opened her eyes a crack, just a sliver, just enough to take a peek down at Widowmaker.

The assassin was looking out at the field again.

“Hey!” Sombra sat up abruptly and threw the strawberry at Widowmaker’s head. It bounced off and the frenchwoman caught it with a confused frown. “I was over here being all enticing and shit!”

“Hmm?” Widowmaker glanced over briefly and smirked, quirking an eyebrow. “Oh, are we  _ frustrated? _ How terrible.”

“Don’t try to play like that shit was intentional,” Sombra grumbled with a pout, crossing her arms. “Now c’mon, feed me a damn strawberry.”

“You are such a child.” Golden eyes rolled as Widow scoffed, but relented and shifted onto her knees and held out a strawberry for Sombra to bite into. She followed it up with a quick kiss, licking the ghosts of strawberry juice off of her lips and getting a soft giggle for her troubles.

She quickly became distracted by the view out and below them, though - the field at the bottom of the small rise they sat on top of. Widowmaker sighed contentedly, wrapping an arm around Sombra’s shoulders and pulling her closer as she settled back against the wall.

“Feed me one,  _ cherie. _ Please.” Her words were soft and lacking their normal teasing edge - not to mention the fact that she’d said  _ please _ without even sneering or scoffing.

“You alright there,  _ amiga?”  _ Sombra held a strawberry up to Widowmaker’s mouth and paid entirely too much attention to the way her lips parted, and how her teeth pierced the berry’s soft red flesh.

“Mm,” the assassin nodded with a sigh and a smile, eyes still entirely dedicated on the activity below them. “They… they are  _ magnifique, non?” _

Sombra looked over, away from the wall and at the field below them. She popped a strawberry into her mouth and spat out the leaves to the side as she just watched for a few moments.

It had been an odd mission from the start, but apparently there was something of use being developed here - a new sort of nanobiotic steroid, which had promising applications for muscle development. Talon wanted it for their troopers. Sure, it was being developed for horses, but that was no real issue. Once Talon got their claws into something, they could turn it around to all sorts of other purposes.

So, they’d busted in and retrieved the notes and equipment on the therapies: Sombra, Widowmaker, Reaper, and Junkrat and Roadhog had come along mostly because Sombra had slipped them a few details. She thought it was funny to see them fighting, and it was threatening to be a boring mission, and that was about the worst thing she could imagine. So, she’d let it slip to Junkrat, who had then turned around and demanded to be included even though he wasn’t a part of Talon. Still, sometimes outside contractors were involved.

It had been the normal sort of snarking back and forth over the radio for the trio; Gabe had even joined in a little more than normal, maybe spurred on by how odd the whole thing was. A total normal situation in an entirely abnormal setting, and it had been pretty fun. Plus, she’d got to hear Gabe and Junkrat trying to come up with a plan, which had been expectedly hilarious.

Then, the Aussie had blown up the wrong wall. Turns out, horses got spooked by explosions. Turns out, horse breeders have a lot of horses. Turns out, horses on experimental steroidal therapies? Really, really strong and fast. The day had taken a turn from “fun and abnormal” to “hilarious disaster of epic proportions”.

It  _ had _ been pretty funny to see Gabe trying to stop them and fail entirely, the whole herd stampeding through him and leaving a cloud of dust which was as much  _ him _ as it was dirt, leaving him to coalesce in their wake and sigh.

He was running around the field below them now, along with Junkrat and Roadhog, trying to wrangle the horses up at least a little bit. It wasn’t part of the mission, at all, but there was a highway right there and Gabe had said something about “not being a totally heartless monster”. 

In the field below them, maybe a hundred horses milled about, entirely unperturbed by any of the three men running around amongst them. They chewed at the fresh grass, they whinnied and nickered, small clusters of them broke off from time to time in order to run.

Sombra watched them below - the charging ones with their manes shimmering in the sun, flanks glistening and rippling, the little clouds that rose up from each hoof pounding the ground. She watched the ones eating, the way their lips tugged at the grass, muscles in their jaws rippling as they ate and their tails swished flies away.

She watched one huff and bonk Gabe with its forehead gently, and a second time, until she saw his clawed hand reach under its chin to scritch it gently.

“Heh, yeah.” Sombra settled back against the wall, and sideways against Widowmaker. She let her head rest on the assassin’s shoulder and grinned a little wider as Widow’s head laid against her crown in turn. “They  _ are _ pretty magnificent.”

“We had horses,” Widowmaker admitted softly. “Back before…” she cleared her throat, and Sombra kept herself from looking over. She could guess from the tone that this was a soft spot and she didn’t want to go digging around painfully. She knew some of what had happened, and there wasn’t a lot in life that she  _ didn’t _ want to know more about.

It wasn’t exactly that she wanted to avoid Widowmaker’s past - her life as Amélie Lacroix, or Guillard before that; Sombra knew some. She was just uncomfortable with almost everything that had come between then and now, and didn’t know what to do about it. It was easier if it just wasn’t discussed.

“I always thought they were beautiful.” Widowmaker took a deep breath and sighed it out, running her hand up Sombra’s side and smiling. She cleared her throat. “Do not think you can get so used to this level of intimacy,  _ cherie,” _ she murmured softly. “This is an exception. For the horses.”

“Pfft, you don’t need to tell me,  _ chica. _ It’s cool, this isn’t exactly the thing for us anyway,” she shrugged, lifting another strawberry blindly to Widowmaker’s lips. “But hey, as long as we’re being all soft and mushy…” she nuzzled her head into Widow’s shoulder a little more. “This is kinda nice. Even if it’s just for the horses.”

Widowmaker took a deep breath and let it out through her nose, nodding softly as she pulled her arm a little tighter around Sombra and popped a strawberry into the hacker’s mouth. She smiled for a moment on the scene of placid chaos playing out below them.  _ “Oui. _ Quite nice. Perhaps we can find time in our hurried schedules, to make a visit every now and then…”

Sombra lifted her head up with a wide grin splitting her lips. “You think so? That sounds great,  _ amiga - _ but don’t think it gets you out of all the teasing.”

“You mean the activity I always  _ win?” _ Widowmaker’s voice dropped into a chesty purr.

_ “Win?” _ Sombra cackled briefly. “Oh, don’t make me  _ laugh _ ,  _ cariño -  _ you and I both know-”

Reaper’s tired voice came over the radio. “When the two of you get tired of  _ strawberries _ , we could use a hand down here.”

Sombra pushed herself up with a laugh, stepping forward from the wall. “Okay, okay,  _ fine, amigo. _ Shoulda known you fellas would never be able to handle it on your own - don’t worry though, me and  _ mi amiga _ are here to cover your-” she reached out to pat at Widowmaker’s arm, but her hand swept blankly through nothing and she turned that way in confusion.

“Hey what?” She looked around. Widowmaker was gone. “Uh. Well, Gabe, I can deliver on half of what I promised.”

“Why am I not surprised?” His dark voice was clouded with a smirky tone.

“Hey, don’t get too full of yourself there,  _ amigo. _ I saw you petting all those ponies and shit!”

“So I like horses,” Reaper grunted. “Now get your ass down here.”

With a snicker, Sombra jogged down into the field to help try to get the horses back toward the barn - or at least, away from the highway. She wasn’t much more effective than any of the other three.

Reaper tried a combination of things, mostly pretty calm which was a little odd. He patted at their necks and flanks, murmured to them softly - he got a lot of attention from them, that was certain, but none of the horses followed him very far. They’d take a few steps and then they’d go back to chewing on their grass, leaving him to sigh and shake his head.

Roadhog grunted and shouted and even made the mistake of trying to use his hook, once. The horse had leapt easily over it, and then kicked him in the chest to knock him flat onto his ass. Junkrat cackled at that.

Junkrat himself was trying to use his concussive mines to knock the horses away from the highway. At least, he  _ said _ that was what he was trying to do. For the most part he seemed to be trying to ride them. It wasn’t working.

Their efforts continued for a few minutes until they heard a sharp, ear-splitting crack that made them all flinch. Every horse took note of it, as well, heads lifting from the grass to look over toward the wall.

There, balanced on top of the wall in front of the barn (which was missing much of the wall on this side), was Widowmaker. She had a long bullwhip and a wide grin, and as everyone looked on, she whirled it around her head and issued another sharp crack.

The horses shuffled and let out slight noises, uneasy, but another whip-crack convinced them and spurred them into motion. They began to move back up the low rise, easily leaping the small wall and galloping back toward the barn.

The field was left empty, with four people standing stunned in it as Widowmaker coiled the whip. They watched her raise a hand and deliberately tap at her communicator.

“Tell me I win.”

Only Sombra knew what she was referencing, but they all chimed in their voices and responded as one. “You win.”

Sombra’s head snapped over and she raised an eyebrow as she realized that Reaper’s gravely voice had been part of the chorus. He wasn’t usually one much to roll over or kneel down, but he looked back at her steadily for a moment and then shrugged. “I like horses. They're safe now.”

Then, he walked away up toward the barn, gesturing Junkrat and Roadhog along and muttering something to them about “replacing and reinforcing that damn wall you busted open.”

 

\---

 

Widowmaker’s grapple bit into a wooden beam and whipped her through the chilled night air up toward a small perch. She caught it with the toe of one boot, fingers seeking out purchase higher as the grapple held her there - she pulled herself up, detached the hook, and swung a leg over through the window.

_ “Parfait,” _ she whispered under her breath, grinning at the unsuspecting crowd below her, milling around idly in the space. Not a single one of them knew she was here.

She reached down to her belt and tugged an item about the size of an orange, loose. She rolled it slightly between her fingers a few times and then dropped it gently to the wood platform beside her where she sat with her legs dangling off of the edge.

There was a slight, staticky noise, and a purple glow as Sombra activated the Translocator and popped into existence at the beacon. She quickly took a seat, cross-legged on the edge of the little wooden platform, and set a plastic case in her lap. “I brought blueberries this time,” she whispered, nudging Widowmaker’s arm lightly.

The assassin grinned as she looked down in awe at the barn full of horses. It was huge, and gorgeous. She reached over and caught up a particularly big and juicy blueberry, turning to offer it to Sombra with a grin. The hacker leaned in and took it between her teeth, tossing it back into her mouth with a flick of her head and a single slight laugh.

“Y’know,” she grinned, leaning back against the wall and over against Widowmaker’s side a little bit as well. “I really like breaking into places with you,  _ amiga. _ We should do this more often.” She turned and popped a blue berry between blue lips.

“Mmm,” Widowmaker shrugged, “you do not think it would be lessened by commonality? Once a month, it is a treat. It leaves you  _ wanting.” _

“Well, yeah, I know it makes us want more - but what I  _ want, _ I  _ get,” _ Sombra muttered, and Widowmaker leaned in to laugh lightly in her ear.

“Ah,  _ cherie,” _ she purred. “You have misheard me again. I did not say it left  _ us _ wanting…” she traced a chilled finger down Sombra’s arm, slowly, raising goosebumps in its wake until it reached the plastic basket of blueberries where she picked up another one. “I said it left  _ you _ wanting. Not  _ us.” _

She stifled Sombra’s incipient protests by pressing a blueberry between her lips, and chuckled warmly into her ear. Widowmaker liked the horses - she just liked the games _more._ _“Bon appetit, cherie._ I _always_ win.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked it! I like the mixture of comedy and sentiment, and not just from the main pairing either, honestly. As I said I do plan on doing more Spiderbyte - specifically, more that's kind of set in the same circumstance/world as what I've already done, so that'll be coming up uh... when I get around to it, heh. Got a bit of stuff going on already :D
> 
> Anyway, I'd say this story takes place a little while after One Night on the Job - not a long long time, but probably a couple of months, I don't know exactly but it also wouldn't really matter, heh. I like Gabe liking horses. Gruff Gabe is good stuff. Also I love the image of Junkrat just constantly falling off of the horses and trying to get back on to ride them anyway.
> 
> Also also also, I know that that's not really how bullwhips work but it's been in enough movies (particularly Westerns) that I figure it can be presumed as a suspension of disbelief that's established in the zeitgeist? I dunno. Might be overthinking it XD
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all had fun! I hope you all have lovely days! By all means, I'd love to hear comments from you and such - if there's a scene or a story or a pairing you'd particularly like to see, please let me know! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a great day, folks!


End file.
